


No Holding Back

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apartment, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Showers, Smut, Teasing, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: She didn’t realise she closed her eyes and neither of them spoke after that, for a few seconds.“Kara, open your door, now.”





	No Holding Back

Mon-El had come back 2 weeks earlier, Kara had never been so happy, but something was still off. 

They never had time for themselves, between constantly checking his vitals, superheroing, her work at CatCo, his old job at the Alien Bar, where everyone welcomed him back with open arms and again superheroing. He wasn’t even allowed to go to Kara’s apartment yet, so he slept again in one of the cold DEO rooms, like when he first arrived on Earth. 

  
Mon-El seemed okay with all of that, but Kara was literally losing her mind; probably because he could stand her absence for way more than her. How could she have him so close physically but… not in the way she wanted him? 

  
“Kara?”

  
“Yep?”

  
“Can we train?”

  
“What? Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah.. I just miss training with you.” Mon-El stole a kiss from her. 

  
“I don’t think you–uhm. Okay. Let’s go.”

“Let’s start from the basic punches.” Her fist went directly to his jaw, he blocked it with his arm, twisting her hand. 

  
“You’ve trained.”

  
“I did. Let’s see if I’m good enough to beat you.”

  
“You’re welcome to try, Daxamite.”

He aimed at her chin, but she stepped away, leaving him hitting the wall, in the same time, Kara kicked him and he lost his balance, finding himself under her.

“Nice view.”

  
“Well, in this situation, you won’t be able to say the same thing about your nemesis.”

  
“You’re right.” Mon-El jumped in a standing position and with his super speed, he blocked Kara on the wall, a few inches separating their faces.

“End of the training.”

  
“You give up already? Do you consider this training?” He raised his eyebrow.

  
“You know there are cameras in this room?”

  
“Yes. And what?”

  
“You know what.” Kara breathed heavily. Mon-El laughed with his head low and left the room.

He. Was. Teasing. 

  
He wanted Kara to feel their bodies close again, to feel how muscular he had gotten, to feel his little groans when he was focused on his moves, but he knew that Kara was too good to do anything in their work place.

 

* * *

 

Kara got home immediately and, in no time, she was already letting her body chill under the shower head. His tricks were working so damn well on her, she could imagine his touch replacing the water drops on her body; it all felt like a year before, when Kara realised her feelings for him and her thoughts of him in the hottest situations shamed her in a way. But after they got together, she got rid of her worries and she embraced her sexy side as well, it was more fun than she thought.

In a perfect timing, as soon as she was done drying her hair, her phone rang. 

  
“Hello?”

  
“Kara, it’s me.”

  
Did he know she was thinking about him? “Hey, Mon-El. Is everything okay?”

  
“Yeah, I just wanted to, uhm, talk. Did I disturb you?”

  
“No, no, I just.. got out of the shower. What do you wanna talk about?”

  
“Oh, I.. you and me. Lately we.. didn’t get much time together, alone. Except for when we’re on the battlefield.”

  
“You’re right. But it’s because the DEO wants to make sure you’re completely okay.” She bit her bottom lip, holding a sigh. 

  
“Yeah, I get it. And I’m sorry about today’s training.” He stayed silent, not knowing how to continue. 

  
“It’s fine, really.”

  
“I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

  
“You seem much stronger. You actually are.”

“What makes you think so?”

  
Kara was pacing up and down the living room. “Your punches, y-your kicks were very hard. You gained muscles.. lots of them.. your grip was really.. firm. Your moves were.. also faster.” 

  
She didn’t realise she closed her eyes and neither of them spoke after that, for a few seconds.

  
“Kara, open your door, now.”

She found a breathless Mon-El in front of her, he waited for her to say something. 

  
“Please, let’s stop holding back.”

And that was it: he stepped in and closed the door, throwing his arms around Kara’s slim figure. Their mouths found each other after an agonis ing wait, no more space divided their bodies, yet it still wasn’t enough. 

  
Mon-El took her t-shirt off, while her legs were tangled around his waist; they stepped towards the bedroom, their lips separating only when they couldn’t breathe anymore.

Mon-El gently put her on the bed and took his shirt off, he sucked softly on her sensitive neck, Kara whispered his name, playing with his soft hair: he kept undressing her, leaving feather-like kisses down her stomach and hips, his scruff tickled her skin and she loved it.

He quickly undid his belt, never losing contact with her, their tongues playing with each other; she couldn’t wait any longer, neither could he. Finally, when both were naked, Kara opened her thighs to let him in, the wait was exhausting, Mon-El looked in her comet eyes and grabbed her hair.

His cock was aligned with her intimate parts, and with a kiss, he collided into her; Kara let out a gasp, it felt so good to have him inside of her body again, after so long, she was craving that physical bond she couldn’t share with anybody else. In a never ending dance, they found pleasure and ecstasy, her hands caressed his strong silhouette, her fingers dug into his skin, her moans echoed in their messy bedroom.

“Say you’re mine.” He ordered, she went nuts for that sexy voice.

  
“I’m yours. Only. Yours.”

  
“And I’m yours, babygirl.”

  
“Please. Don’t stop. Make love to me.” Kara managed to breathe out, as loud as she could.

   
“You feel so good, babe. You’re so good.”

  
Mon-El grabbed her ass, then rested his forehead on hers for a second. “I would do anything for you.”

  
He slipped out of her, leaving Kara confused, but in a second, his head was between her thighs and his tongue licked and moved to her favourite spots: he knew all of her weaknesses. Kara’s grip on the sheets was so tight, she feared ripping them, but the time of holding back was over.

“Y-yes.. Mon-El, don’t stop.”

  
His swings were faster and she couldn’t keep her orgasm in anymore. “I’m gonna.. come.. Fuck.”

  
Her juices released on his lips, and he licked them off; “I love when you curse, with that low voice.” Kara smirked and pushed him down with a kiss, so that she was on top of him now.

  
She adjusted onto his hardness and Mon-El groaned. “Oh, fuck.”

  
”You like it?”

  
”I love it, baby.”

  
His hands guided her hips, well, she was the one who chose how to move and drive him crazy. Her hands took his and put them on her breasts, her hips were swinging up and down, their grunts and moans mixed in the hot air.

“Ooh, shit. This is– this feels amazing.”

  
“You missed my cock, didn’t you?”

  
“So much.” She cried out, biting her lower lip.

  
“You’re so beautiful.” He stroked her blonde locks .

   
Kara often didn’t acknowledge her beauty or her hotness, but in those moments, Mon-El surely made her feel gorgeous and unstoppable. 

A tired smile appeared on her lips, her moves were stronger now. “I’m gonna come, Kara.”

His voice low with lust anticipating his orgasm, always gave her goosebumps; his hands took her hair again when a groan escaped his mouth, she lay next to him, her heart beating fast.

  
“I love you.” Their noses touched barely, their breath brushed against each others, Mon-El kissed her sweaty forehead. “I love you too.”

“I missed this so much.”

  
“You have no idea.”

  
“I think I have?”

  
Kara smiled contentedly, her fingers drew circles on his chest until the tiredness took over her and she fell asleep. Finally, the emptiness he left in her bed was gone again, his warmth next to her made her feel better, and Mon-El, with Kara sleeping on him, felt something he thought he had lost: he felt at home.

 

** End. **

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
